Goodbyes and Fresh Starts
by thegirlia
Summary: When the love of your life leaves to chase their dream, what do you do? RayLily
1. Chapter One

Goodbyes and Fresh Starts

Chapter 1

  
  
"Lily! Lily wait!" Ray shouted across the crowded airport terminal.   
  
"Ray," Lily said, surprised. She didn't think he would show. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I had to come…I had to say good-bye." He replied looking into her eyes   
  
"I'm glad you did." Lily smiled.   
  
"When does the plane leave?" He said, hoping they had enough time to grab a cup of coffee or something.   
  
Lily looked at her watch. "I board in 5 minutes."   
  
"Ok…um," Ray began, a bit disappointed. "You better get going then."   
  
"Yea, I guess this is good-bye." She said, looking down to her feet   
  
"Yea...I guess." Ray replied.   
  
"So…umm," Lily began, "Do we hug, shake hands, kiss, what?"   
  
"Well seeing as we are more than acquaintances, we shouldn't shake hands, and seeing as we are a little less than boyfriend/girlfriend we shouldn't kiss, so a hug seems the most appropriate."   
  
"Yea." Lily smiled. "A hug sounds right."   
  
She stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist; the embrace was quick, but very much to the point. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.   
  
"Call me when you get there, promise?" Ray said to her.   
  
"Promise." Lily said flashing her million-dollar smile.   
  
She waved at him until she could no longer see him, it had only been minutes since she had last saw him, but she suddenly felt empty. She boarded the plane and quickly found her seat. She had, had the opportunity of a lifetime, and had decided to leave Roscoe for the time being, she was offered a recording contract with HOPE records in Los Angeles, California. She received the offer about 2 months before her graduation from Roscoe High, and signed a few days later. This was it, her big chance to show the world who Lily Randall was. She already missed him, the thing they had between them had been unresolved. They had dated on and off over the past 3 years; she loved him and he loved her, but it was never said what drove them apart. The last break-up, the one that seemed to be their final was beyond painful, but neither of them cracked; they had stuck to their words. She thought back to that day several months ago.   
  
"Then let's do it, Lil!" Ray shouted, "Let's get this over with!"   
  
"Ray," Lily replied in a more calm tone. "I don't want to, but we can't just keep doing this to each other; it's hurting me and I know it's hurting you too."   
  
"I don't want to either Lil, I love you! I have never loved anyone or anything as much as I love you, but we have to face it. Graduation is less then 2 months away and you just plan to up and leave me, and I don't know what to do..."   
  
"Then come with me Ray, we can start all over in LA." Lily pleaded with him.   
  
"You don't get it Lily, we have a past, we can't just start all over. Just go home, I don't want to talk about it anymore." Ray sighed.   
  
"So this is how you want things to end?" Lily asked tears rolling down her face. "It's really over?"   
  
"Yes Lil, it is, and for good, we can't keep doing this to each other."   
  
"Yea...you're right." She lied.   
  
He had looked into her eyes and gently kissed her lips. "Good-bye Lily Randall."   
  
He walked away leaving her standing there all alone, cold and crying. She wrapped her arms around her waist and fell to the ground; she didn't want to leave Ray, but she had to. That had been the last time they had talked before their conversation at the airport. It was the longest they had gone without talking, almost two months. They had never gone that long without talking, even after a break-up it was always a day, two at the most. She didn't know it, and she wouldn't know for awhile, that while she was sitting there all alone, he had been watching her. He wanted to go over there and comfort her and to take back everything he had said. He wanted nothing more than to begin the next phase of his life with her, but this was her dream, not his. He fully supported it, but he didn't want to be in her shadow and seem like some sort of male groupie. He knew she would make it big someday and he secretly hoped that someday they would find their way back to one another. If it is meant to be, it will happen, he told himself. 

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Goodbyes and Fresh Starts**

**Chapter Two**

Ray had approached the Radio station where Robbie had gotten himself a nice job hosting a radio show after graduation, he didn't know if he planned to do it for more then the summer. So far he enjoyed doing it and he missed being on the airwaves since RFR had gone off the air; he thought he had finally found his calling in life. He was currently unattached, but it was only a matter of time before that changed. Ray knocked on the glass that had separated him from Robbie; Robbie looked up and waved, signaling him to come in. Ray had to talk to someone, and Robbie was his first and only choice.   
  
"Hey." Robbie said removing his headphones and placing them on the table next to him. "How'd it go?"   
  
"I don't know, we said good-bye." Ray began, "God Rob, I miss her already."   
  
"But you had to do it Ray." Robbie said putting his hand on Ray's shoulder. "If everything kept on going the way it has been, you were both bound to get hurt, even more then you already are."   
  
"I know, but I can't help but think, what if I had done this or she had done that, would things be different?" Ray pondered.   
  
"Give it some time man," Robbie said "If it's meant to be, it will happen, and if I know what I feel in my heart right now, it will happen, you and Lily are meant to be, it's written in the stars. I have to get on air, would you like to sit in and be my very first guest?"   
  
Ray thought about what Robbie had said and knew he was right; they just needed time. Robbie handed Ray a pair of headphones, leaving Ray no choice but to go on the air.   
  
"Hey listeners, thank you for tuning, you're listening to 95.5. I'm Rob and today I have a special guest with me. His name is Ray and he and I go way back. He's just said good-bye to his one and only true love, so if any of you out there have any advice for my man, please call in and tell us what we can do to ease the pain. Caller you're on the air." Robbie said.   
  
"Hi, Travis here."

"Travis?" Robbie questioned him.   
  
"Yes McGrath, Travis Strong, you know!"   
  
"Of course, so what do we owe the pleasure?" Robbie asked.   
  
Having been in a similar situation as Ray's, Travis knew it all to well. In grade 10 he had said good-bye to Audrey, the one girl he had ever loved. He had relationships since then but nothing compared to what he had felt when he was with Audrey. "Well I just tuned in, I'm kinda busy packing to leave for London in a few but I know what Ray is feeling. he knows it to, because I too have been through the very obviously tragic losing your one and only true love and the only thing I have to give is this quote I came upon years ago while surfing the net. "When one door closes, another opens, but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one that has opened for us." It's helped me get through the painful times, because although one door does close, another will open up with a whole world of opportunities. For years I looked at that closed door and longed for it to open, not realizing that the other door had opened; and when I saw it, I walked through it and realized my life was just beginning. Which brings us to the present, if I had never opened up that door; I would have never known what lies ahead. But I have a future now; I'm going to London to learn new things but most of all to learn about my self. So Ray open that door, see what lies ahead, and don't dwell on the past because eventually it will come back to haunt you."

"Very thoughtful, Trav." Ray said into the mic. "And really, thanks, I'm gonna open up that door."

"That was our very good friend Travis Strong with his advice for Ray, thanks again Travis. That's all the time we have today, thanks for listening and I'll see you all tomorrow, same time, same place." Robbie said flicking the buttons. "So you wanna go to Mickey's?"

"Don't you ever get sick of music and coffee, McGrath? I mean you listen to it all day at work and you've began this nasty coffee habit."

"No and No." Robbie laughed. "I'm a working man now and I need my caffeine and as for music, it's all around you how can one get sick of it?"

"Whatever, you're crazy." Ray said lightly punching his friend in the arm. "Let's go!"

So they headed off to Mickey's.

* * *

Travis's words were still fresh in Ray's mind. He had no idea what he had wanted in life, besides being with Lily and since that door closed long ago, he needed to figure out how to open the next door. He thought long and hard for many days until he had finally come up with a plan. Robbie had needed a co host for his radio show and had offered Ray the position. He didn't think anyone else could fill the position. Ray and Robbie worked well together, they were the right combination of funny and serious; he took the job. Plus he planned to try and write a TV series about his RFR experiences on the side. It was the day that Travis was leaving and Robbie and Ray planned to take him out to dinner. They sat around the table just eating and talking.

"Oh man I hate Good-Byes." Ray complained.

"It's not good-bye, good-bye seems too permanent, and since I plan to visit any chance I get, it's not really good-bye." Travis said.

"So the RFR gang is really broken up, Lily is in LA and Travis will be in London, and that leaves Ray and me here in Roscoe." Robbie said.

"Yea, I'm gonna hate to miss your first day on the job Ray, but I know you'll do well, radio may be your calling." Travis said.

"Maybe, but did I tell you I want to try and write a TV series based on our experiences with RFR?" Ray asked excitedly.

"Write?" Robbie and Travis laughed.

"What? I can write, maybe not as well as the next person, but I can do it." Ray said.

"You can do whatever you set your mind to Ray," Travis told him. "Besides I think that the whole RFR thing is a good idea, I know I'd watch it."

"Me too!" Robbie said. "And you can name the characters after us."

"I don't know about that, we've remained anonymous since RFR started and I don't plan to reveal us, ever" Ray said.

"Yea, someone might catch on, but it's a cool idea!" Robbie said.

"Well guys," Travis said looking at his watch. "It's late and I have an early flight to catch in the morning, so see ya later."

"Later." Ray and Robbie replied, each giving Travis a hug. They didn't say good-bye because as Travis said it seemed too permanent, and yet Ray had already said good-bye to Lily weeks earlier.

* * *

Please Read and Review!!


	3. Chapter Three

Goodbyes and Fresh Starts

Chapter Three

  
  
LA life was beginning to take its toll on Lily. She had been in the studio constantly recording her debut CD, "Songs from the Underground." It was a nod to being on RFR throughout her high school days. As weeks went by, Lily found it easier to live without Ray. She never called him like she had promised when she reached LA. because she didn't want to have to hear his voice. She was afraid that if she did, everything she had been working for would go down the drain; she didn't want to stir things up. She occasionally talked to Robbie, just to find out what everyone was up to. She had found out that Ray and Robbie were now co-hosting a radio talk show together and that Travis had left to study in London. She was happy for all of them and Robbie had promised they were all happy for her. She wanted more than anything to talk to Ray but it was to soon. Her thoughts were suddenly broken by the voice of her manager, Eduardo.   
  
"Yes..." Eduardo began speaking into his phone "We don't have a release date set yet, she just started recording, but I can guarantee you that it's going to be a hit! She writes her own music and plays the guitar; she's quite the talented bugger! Yes...I understand...great, I'll call you then, bye!"

"Who was that?" Lily asked over hearing the conversation.   
  
"Some promoter guy, he's heard the buzz on you and wants to get you to play for his club." Eduardo replied.   
  
"Wow, I've been here less than two months and people want to book me already?" Lily asked surprised.   
  
"Like I said, Lily, you're talented and this club thing could be good publicity for you, so think about it." He replied.   
  
"Yea...I mean of course, I don't have to think, I'll do it, where is it and when?" She asked.   
  
"I don't know, someplace in Canada, Rusca, Roosco..." He said   
  
"Roscoe?" She asked. "I'm from Roscoe."   
  
"That's it Roscoe, never heard of it." He said. "It's later on this summer, hopefully we can get you a break from the studio long enough to get you there. This is good, Lily, I have a good feeling about this…about you."   
  
"Thanks Eduardo!" She replied. "But I know I said I'd do it, but I don't know if I'm ready to go back to Roscoe."   
  
"It's not for a few months, dear, I'll call and book us." He insisted.   
  
Well there was really no use in arguing with Eduardo; she learned that whatever he says goes. Besides that's why he was the manager. He knew what was right and what was wrong for her. She hadn't planned on going back to Roscoe so soon but if it would help further her career she had to do it, even if it meant facing Ray, her one true love. Weeks had passed, and she was beginning to get the hang of this whole LA thing. She met someone, his name was Charlie and he was the one hired to play drums for Lily. He was cute and charming, a few years older than Lily but she enjoyed his company. Besides Eduardo, Charlie was the only person Lily ever really talked to and it was nice. LA was so big and she hadn't had much of a chance to get out and meet new people. Charlie was from the area, so he took her to all the hot spots; they had fun.   
  
"It's so hot out," Lily said while sitting on a blanket staring out into the ocean. "I've been here for months and this is the first time I've been to the ocean, it's actually the first time I've seen it."   
  
Charlie laughed. "You need to get out more, Randall."   
  
"I know, tell me about it." Lily began. "I've been in the studio constantly since day one."   
  
"So tell me more about you, Randall, where are you from?"   
  
"Roscoe, a small town in Canada, I was born and raised there. I love it there but I had to leave."   
  
"So why did you leave this Roscoe place?" He asked raising an eyebrow.   
  
"It's kinda a long story; I don't want to get into it, not now." She told him.   
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Randall, I have all day." He said wanting to know more.

Fine, I'll tell you, but I'm not happy about it." she said,

He gave her the I-knew-you-would-give-in-to-me look.

Lily sighed, "I left because of a boy. A boy…how silly is that?"   
  
"It's not silly at all, people do that all the time. I personally would never leave someplace because of a girl, but it's not silly, so who was this boy?"   
  
"Ray Brennan," Lily said a smile forming on her face.   
  
"By that smile, I'll bet he was really special."   
  
"He was," Lily said. "He was my best friend, but he was more than that, he was my soul-mate."   
  
"Soul-mates is such a made-up word; soul-mates don't exist, only in our minds. We want to find that one special person but I don't think we ever do. You can settle down with someone you really love and care about, but are they really that one person?"   
  
"He was my soul-mate, whether they exist or not. He was the one and I let him go." Lily said, a bit aggravated by what Charlie had said.   
  
"Well maybe it's time to move on Randall." Charlie said scooting closer to Lily. "Maybe this will help you move on."   
  
He leaned in and kissed her; it was new for Lily, different and exciting. She wanted to stop, but she didn't. Charlie was right, she needed to move on; she couldn't dwell on the past anymore, the what-ifs. It was time to start living in the now. She kissed him back and they sat in the sand for hours watching the sunset and the night sky play before them. It was late when Charlie got Lily back to her apartment. It still didn't feel like home to her but she was working on it. Although it was late, she decided to call Robbie; she hadn't talked to him in weeks.   
  
"Hello?" Robbie's voice said.   
  
"Hey Rob, I didn't wake you did I?"   
  
"Hey Lil, no, I'm still up."   
  
"So how are you? And things?"   
  
"If by things you mean Ray, he's good and so am I. We are getting a really great response to the new show and he's working on writing a TV series based on the RFR experience."   
  
"That's great Robbie, I'm so happy for you, for the both of you. Anyways, I met someone."   
  
"Really Lil? That's awesome! I'm still single but I'm working on that. So who is he? What's he like?"   
  
"His name is Charlie and he's my drummer. He's a few years older than we are but he's cute and really nice, and he knows so much, he's full of life and energy. He's great."   
  
"I'm happy for you. Lily, really I am. So when do you think you'll be back for a visit?"   
  
"Soon..." she began, "Next month actually, I'm playing a club in Roscoe, my first show, and it's in Roscoe."   
  
"Really? That's great, can't wait to see you in action! So call me when you know the exact date and I'll be sure to get a front row seat."   
  
"I will. Tell everyone Hi for me, I'll talk to you soon." She said hanging up the phone.   
  
He didn't seem all that happy that she was coming back. Was he hiding something? Was Ray seeing someone, did he not want to tell me that?

**A/N: Drop me a note and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter Four

****

Goodbyes and Fresh Starts

__

Chapter Four

  
  
"Good afternoon, Roscoe, it's a beautiful sunny day and you're listening to 95.5 the Brennan and McGrath show. Today we encourage our listeners to call in their opinions about our topic, knowing something big and keeping it from a friend." Robbie said, "Caller you're on the air."   
  
"Umm...Hi... my name is Jessica and I listen to you guys all the time. You make my work-day go by so much faster. Anyways, I once had a friend who kept a huge secret from me that ended up ruining our friendship. I mean if she had been honest with me like she should've been we would still be friends. I think that you should tell the other person what's up; if you don't it could end up ruining years of friendships."   
  
"Thank you, Jessica," Robbie said. "We'll take more calls after the song."   
  
"What was that topic all about?" Ray asked Robbie a bit puzzled. "Do you have something to tell me?"   
  
"Yea, actually I do." Robbie began, "Lil called me last night; she's doing a show here next month. I didn't know if I really wanted to tell you that but after what Jessica said, I figure it's better if you hear it from me rather than some stranger or some flyer lying around at Mickey's."   
  
"I'm glad you did. That's great, she's coming back! We'll have to go see her!" Ray said   
  
"You sure you want to? Won't it bring up all those painful memories?" Robbie questioned.   
  
"Maybe, but I'm gonna have to deal with her someday. Besides I've moved on; I'm seeing someone, she's great!" Ray explained.  
  
"You did? That's cool." Ronnie started, "Because Lily met someone too. He sounds good for her, not that you aren't but…"   
  
"No need to explain my friend," Ray said. "It's good she's moving on. I mean we can't hang onto each other forever can we?"   
  
"No you can't. This is just great, Lily has someone, you have someone, Travis probably has someone. What about me?"   
  
"Hey, Katie has a friend!" Ray exclaimed.   
  
"Katie?" Robbie asked.   
  
"Yes the girl I'm seeing. We could probably set you up with this friend sometime."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Of course!" Ray began, "Besides I hear she likes your voice on air, she listens all the time!"   
  
Robbie smiles at this.   
  
"So Katie and I have plans to meet up at Mickey's after the show; should I call her and have her invite her friend?"   
  
"Yes!" Robbie said excitedly.   
  
So Ray did just that and they met the girls for drinks at Mickey's. The girls were already there waiting for the guys when they showed up. Both men approached the booth they were sitting at and sat down. Ray gave Katie a little peck on the cheek. He had only met her a few weeks ago and they had only been on three dates but it was going well. He didn't say anything to Robbie about it before today because he wanted to see if it would go past just one date.   
  
"Hi Robbie, I've heard so much about you," Katie began. "This is my friend Becki."   
  
Robbie extended his hand for a handshake. She was cute he thought. She was smart too and with every minute they spent talking he was liking her more and more. They made plans to get together later on in the week with Katie and Ray.   
  
"So Ray, it's getting late; wanna give me a ride home?" Katie said   
  
"Yea." Ray said as Katie got up with Becki following her soon afterward.   
  
"No!" Katie began, "Me leave, Becki stay! Talk to Robbie some more, get to know each other."   
  
"Ok," Becki replied happily. She didn't want to leave just yet anyway.   
  
After Ray and Katie had left, Robbie and Becki had stayed for another two hours just talking. He was starting to really like her. Ray had driven Katie home; it was getting late so he didn't stay long.   
  
"So, Becki?" Ray began, "Nice!"   
  
"Yea, when you called me earlier to have me bring her I was so glad. I was getting sick of her whining about how she didn't have anyone."   
  
"I hear ya, Robbie was getting to that whiney stage himself but it looked like they were hitting it off, so maybe we should be professional match makers!"   
  
"No way!" Katie exclaimed. "Between your schedule and mine, we don't have time to fit matchmaking in there!"   
  
"You're right, but it sounds fun!" Ray laughed.   
  
They talked for awhile before Ray left. He kissed her good-bye. Kissing her was fun and so new; he had been used to only Lily for so long that he forget what it even felt like to kiss anyone else. He was getting ready to leave but before he made it out the door Katie stopped him.  
  
"So hey, is everything ok?" She asked. "Because, it seemed like something was bothering you and I want you to know, that whatever it is, we can be honest with each other."   
  
Ray hesitated, "Nothing really...it's just that Lily..."   
  
"Your ex?" Katie said. "Go on."   
  
"Yea, her." Ray replied. "She's coming back next month to do a show in Roscoe and she's so talented and I would really like to go see her play."   
  
"You can go, just promise me that you don't still care for her." Katie said.   
  
"I'm going and I want you to come with me." Ray began. "And I can't promise you that, because I will always care for her. But it's over between us and I want you to know that what you and I have going is really special to me."   
  
She leaned in and kissed him. "I think so too Brennan! I'd love to go."   
  
"Great then, I'll call you tomorrow." He smiled walking away. 


	5. Chapter Five

****

Goodbyes and Fresh Starts

__

Chapter Five

"Hi, my name is Robbie McGrath, does Lily Randall still live here?" Robbie said to the unfamiliar voice in the phone.   
  
"Robbie! I've heard so much about you. I can't wait to meet you next month; the show is going to be off the hook!"   
  
Robbie laughed, "You must be Charlie; nice to put a voice to the name. So is Lily around?"   
  
"Yea, hold on." Charlie set the phone down and Robbie heard him yell, "LILY, phone!"   
  
A few moments later Lily answered. "Hello?"   
  
"Hey Lil, it's me; just wanted to check in on ya and how things are going."   
  
"Rob, it's so nice to hear from you. I'm sorry I haven't called lately, I've been recording non-stop for weeks. I have to in order to get the week off to come back to Roscoe."   
  
"A week?" Robbie asked. "That's a long time."   
  
"Yea, but I need it; I need to see my family and everyone else. So what's new?"   
  
"I met someone, her name is Becki and she's great, you'll love her Lily."   
  
"Great! How did you meet her? Give me all the details!"   
  
"Ray and Kat..." Robbie replied, suddenly realizing what he said.  
  
"Ray and who?"   
  
"Katie, Ray's girlfriend."   
  
"Oh..." Lily stammered. "Good, I'm glad he met someone."   
  
"Are you Lil?"   
  
"Of course...Yea I am." she replied.   
  
"You'll like her, she's cool."   
  
"I'm sure I will. So does this mean Ray is coming to the show?" Lily asked excitedly.   
  
"Yea, it took some coaxing but he's coming. He wouldn't miss it for anything in the world."   
  
"Good." she replied. "Well, Charlie and I have dinner plans, so I have to go. Tell everyone Hi and that I'll see them soon."   
  
"Bye, Lily." Robbie said hanging up.   
  
Lily hung up the phone and finished putting the lone earring in her ear. She was doing that when Robbie called and didn't bother to finish before she answered the phone. A few minutes later, she was in Charlie's car and they were headed to a restaurant. Charlie didn't want to tell her what it was or what the plans were for the evening and she just went along with it. She couldn't keep her mind off of Ray and this Katie girl that Robbie spoke so highly of. She was jealous; she knew she had no right to be. Ray was probably not jealous of Charlie but she couldn't help the feeling that overcame her.   
  
"Stop the car!" Lily shouted.   
  
"What?" Charlie asked.   
  
"Stop the car!" She repeated.   
  
"I can't, Lil; we're in the middle of traffic on the freeway. I can't just stop." He told her.   
  
"Then slow down." she insisted.   
  
He slowed the car down to about 10 mph and she opened the door and jumped onto the side of the road. She began running; she wanted to get as far from him as possible. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she had to get away. It was slowly turning dark out and she had no idea where she was and to make matters worse it began to rain. She pouted for a minute and then realized it was just rain. She and Ray had spent so many times walking in the rain together. She slowed down her pace and began to slowly walk. She stopped, looked up into the sky, and let the rain spill onto her face. Her hair was sticking to her skin but she was at peace. Then and there she made a pact to herself that she was going to win her Ray back and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her from doing it. Her cell phone vibrated in her oversized bag.   
  
"Hello?" Lily answered.   
  
"Lil? Where are you?" Charlie asked her.   
  
"I'm fine, I don't know where I am but I have some cash and I will find a cab to drive me home." She told him.   
  
"What happened Lil?" He pleaded.   
  
"I don't know." She lied.   
  
"Did I do something? You can tell me." He said.   
  
"No, it's not you…" She started out with the famous words, "It's me. I'm sorry, Charlie, I think you're great but this isn't going to work out. I'm so sorry."   
  
"You mean this, don't you?" He asked.   
  
"Yea, I do." She sighed. "When I'm with you, it's like being with a brother, and I want you in my life, but as a friend, and as my drummer, I hope you understand."   
  
"This isn't about me and it's not about you, Lily," He began. "It's about Ray isn't it?"   
  
"Honestly? Yes, I love him Charlie and I want him back. He means everything to me and I'm willing to give up everything I've done in LA just so I can be with him." Lily told him.   
  
"Then you need to go for it. Lil, I understand how you feel; I do. Just let me come pick you up and we can talk about this some more." Charlie pleaded with her.   
  
Lily looked around to see if she could tell where she was. She was lost; she didn't know where she had wandered off to. "I don't know where I am, Charlie, and it's dark and rainy and I'm scared."   
  
"It's ok, you couldn't have gotten too far. I'll just turn the car around in the direction you ran and look for you. Just stay where you are, don't go anywhere."   
  
"Ok," she mustered into the phone.   
  
She was scared. She put her phone back into her bag and sat down; she was wet and cold. She sat there for about a half an hour until she saw bright lights coming towards her. She heard a car door slam and someone calling out to her.   
  
"Lily?" Charlie shouted. "Is that you?"   
  
"It's me, Charlie," she replied standing up. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad to see you; thank you so much for putting up with me."   
  
"No worries, Lil." Charlie said embracing her. "What are friends for?"   
  
"Thanks," she replied.   
  
They talked some more; Charlie was very understanding of how Lily felt. He wasn't mad that she had broken up with him; he was happy that she was safe. He wanted more then anything for her to be happy and he vowed to her that by the time their week was up in Roscoe, Ray and Lily would be together again. The more Lily thought about it, she didn't know if she would be coming back to LA after going to Roscoe. Sure, maybe it was a long shot to try and get Ray back but not only did she miss him, she missed Robbie and her family and everyone else. She wasn't even so sure if LA was the life for her; she didn't feel all that comfortable here since the day she stepped off the plane.

****

A/N: Please read and review.


	6. Chapter Six

****

Goodbyes and Fresh Starts

Chapter Six

Ray sat in his chair in his office at the station; the show had just ended and he was working on material for tomorrow's show. He wasn't doing much. He leaned back in his chair and tapped his pen along to the music that was playing in the background. Lily's show was about a week away and he suddenly found himself thinking more and more about her. He was on a date with Katie the night before and just couldn't concentrate on her, sure she was a nice girl, but she wasn't Lily. He really missed Lily but he didn't tell anyone, not even Robbie. He then heard a knock at his door.   
  
"Yeah, come in!" He shouted.   
  
"Ray? You busy?" Robbie said approaching the desk.   
  
"Do I look busy?" Ray asked him. "I can't concentrate on anything anymore."   
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Robbie offered.   
  
"I do Rob, I wanna talk so bad, but I don't know if I can." Ray said.   
  
"Is it about Katie?" He wondered.   
  
"Yea and someone else." Ray replied.   
  
"Lily?" Robbie asked.   
  
"Is it that obvious?" Ray asked.   
  
"She's the only girl I know of that can put that kind of look on your face, so what's up?" Robbie asked.   
  
"This may sound crazy but Lily comes in a week and I want her back, Rob, so bad. I can't believe I'm saying this but it's been my dating with Katie that makes me want Lily so much. Don't get me wrong, Katie is great, but just not for me." Ray said.   
  
"You need to tell Katie and it's about time you fess up to your feelings for Lily. You need to tell her Ray, how you feel, you need to be honest." Robbie said.   
  
"I know and you're right. I'm gonna talk to Katie tonight and when Lily gets home, I'm gonna tell her how I really feel, I'm not going to hide that anymore."   
  
The door opens and a familiar figure walks in.   
  
"That's what I want to hear, Ray!" The person said.   
  
"Travis?" Ray asked.   
  
"In the flesh, my friend!" Travis responded.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Robbie jumped in.   
  
"I heard Lily was doing a show in Roscoe, so I couldn't pass up the chance to bring the whole RFR gang back together again." He said.   
  
"But that's not till next week, you're a week early." Ray said.   
  
"True, but honestly? I didn't fit in too well in London, so I decided to come back; I start at Toronto University in the fall." Travis said.  
  
"You don't fit in here, Swami." Ray laughed.   
  
"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." He smiled.   
  
"So you're back for good?" Robbie asked.   
  
"I guess I am, and it feels good to be home." Travis said.   
  
"So you finally consider Roscoe home?" Ray asked.   
  
"That I do." Travis replied. "So you really gonna tell Lily how you feel?"   
  
"Yes, and I'm not going to hide those feelings like I did so long ago, this is for real."   
  
"I'm here to help." Travis said.   
  
"Ditto," Robbie replied.   
  
The three men sat around the station talking for a few hours; Ray still didn't have his work done but he figured he would just wing it the next day. He did that a lot and no one seemed to complain. Later on that night he was waiting in a restaurant for Katie. He didn't know what he was going to tell her and he knew it wasn't going to be easy but he had to do it. He was sipping on his water when Katie came in; he waved to her.   
  
"Sorry I'm late, someone left the office early sick and I had to cover for them." She said, kissing his cheek before taking a seat.   
  
"It's ok." Ray replied.   
  
"What's wrong Ray?" Katie asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost."   
  
"We need to talk." Ray said.   
  
"That's never a good thing." She replied. "What's up?"   
  
"I want to see other people." Ray blurted out.   
  
"This is coming out of nowhere, Ray, yesterday you seemed completely content with me and now you want to break up?" She asked angrily.   
  
"I know it sounds like it's coming from nowhere but I just don't feel the connection between us anymore. It's time to move on." Ray said.   
  
"Wow, and I thought you were different." Katie said, pushing in her chair to leave. "Good-bye, Ray, I hope you can figure out whatever it is you have with Lily."   
  
Once again Ray sat there alone; it had gone better then he thought it would. He and Katie just broke up and he couldn't think of anything else but Lily Randall. He had never told anyone this but he found her number at Robbie's apartment one day and wrote it down while Robbie was getting ready to go out. He wanted to call her. He picked up the phone and dialed some numbers.   
  
"Hello?" the voice said.   
  
"Robbie, my man!" Ray replied; he hadn't had the nerve to actually call Lily.   
  
"It's late, Ray, and Travis is asleep." Robbie replied.   
  
"Travis is there?" Ray asked.   
  
"Yea, he's going to stay with me until he starts school." Robbie told him.   
  
"Great then, I'm sorry, I'll let you go, see you tomorrow." Ray said.   
  
"Night, Ray." Robbie laughed.   
  
And he was alone again. It was so quiet; he can't imagine a time when he felt so alone. Sure, he was surrounded by family and great friends, but he was alone because Lily wasn't a part of his life. Then and there he made a pact to himself that he was going to win Lily back, no matter what it took. He didn't care that she was seeing Charlie; he was going to put an end to that.

Of course he didn't know that Lily broke up with Charlie that very night and was vowing to win Ray back.


	7. Chapter Seven

****

Goodbyes and Fresh Starts

Chapter Seven

Lily rushed around her tiny apartment throwing things into her bag. She looked at the clock; she had to go. Charlie was going to be there in five minutes to drive her to the airport; he and the rest of the band had planned to come towards the end of the week. She listed off in her head the things she needed.   
  
"My ticket!" She shouted, "Where is my ticket?"   
  
She looked around her apartment until she saw the ticket setting where she had left it on the kitchen table. She grabbed it and heard Charlie honk as she gathered her things up and headed out the door. Charlie got out of the car and opened the trunk.   
  
"It's a week, Lily." He began, "Do you really think you need all of that stuff?"   
  
"I'm staying there Charlie. I'm not coming back; this LA thing, it isn't for me, I don't belong here." She replied.   
  
"Are you sure? Have you told anyone?" He asked.   
  
"I'm positive and no I haven't told anyone but you and you are going to keep your mouth shut. Promise me." She said.   
  
"I promise but you have to tell someone soon. They have a lot of money riding on you, Lil." He said.   
  
"I plan on telling Eduardo the day of the show." She replied.   
  
"I'm going to be out of a job," he whined.   
  
"No you won't. My friend Robbie has connections and some scout from Toronto is going to be at the show. If he likes what he sees, I can still be doing this, only there in Roscoe, where I belong. You can be there, too, or you can stay in LA. It's up to you."   
  
"Truthfully, Lily, the music is about you and you don't need me to be there. You can do it all alone." He said.   
  
"You have been such a great friend to me, Charlie. Thank you so much." Lily told him.   
  
They drove to the airport just talking. She knew that she was doing the right thing. She felt bad that she was letting everyone down but the LA scene wasn't for her and they needed to accept that. They got to the airport and Lily checked in. She gave Charlie a hug good bye.   
  
"Good Luck, Randall." Charlie told her.   
  
"Thanks," she replied. "I have to go now but I'll see you in a couple of days!"   
  
"That you will, my friend," he said.   
  
She waved good bye and went to board the plane. In a few hours she would be home; she was so excited she couldn't contain it. It was as if she had been away for years and this was the first time she was going home. Would everything be the same? She pulled her compact cd player out of her bag and popped in a mixed cd and fell asleep. When she woke up she was home. She smiled as she got off the plane. She retrieved her luggage and stepped outside to hail a cab. Everything smelled and looked so familiar; it was then and there that she realized this was home. This was where she was meant to be. The cab drove up to her home and she gathered her belongings and stepped out walked to the door and knocked on it.   
  
"Lily!" her sister Simone shouted, hugging her   
  
"It's great to see you too." Lily laughed. "Where's dad?"   
  
"He'll be home soon; he ran to the store to get some things." She said, looking Lily over. "It's so good to have you home, sis, I really missed you."   
  
"I missed you too." Lily said, hugging her only sister.   
  
Simone helped Lily carry her stuff up to her old room.   
  
"You left it the same!" Lily exclaimed.   
  
"Yea, well, I was going to redecorate. Then I thought this was like the only thing here that was actually yours, so I left it alone." She replied.   
  
"Thanks!" Lily said, throwing her stuff to the ground and plopping on her bed.   
  
"Well I'll be down stairs if you need me." Simone said.   
  
Lily waved her arm acknowledging what Simone had said. She felt so good to be home; she looked around her room, nothing had changed, all her posters were still up. She came to a picture of her and Audrey and wondered what Audrey was up to. Audrey had moved years ago but her family still lived in Roscoe. She decided to call up her mom to see what Audrey had been up to.   
  
"Hello?" The voice said.   
  
"Audrey?" Lily asked, "Is that you?"   
  
"Lily? Lily Randall? Oh my god, I was just thinking about you! What are you doing?" Audrey excitedly asked.   
  
"I've been in LA recording my first cd. I have a show here at the end of the week; you should really come. What have you been up to? It's been years since we've talked," Lily explained.   
  
"I would love to come. Well I went away to school and I just graduated last month. I didn't have any plans so I figured why not come home for the summer? I'm going to Toronto Uni in the fall. You know it's really weird but I've been gone so long and when I came back, it was like Roscoe was the same. Nothing has changed; it's kinda weird." Audrey replied.   
  
"I know and I was only gone for a few months," Lily replied. "So you want to do something tonight, like go to Mickey's, you know for old times sake?"   
  
"I would love to, Lil," Audrey replied. "Meet me there at six?"   
  
"I'll see you then, Aud," Lily said hanging up.   
  
It was only a little after two. She borrowed Simone's car and drove around Roscoe, taking in all of the familiar sites. The car seemed to lead her to her most favorite place in Roscoe, The Underground. She went in. Besides being way dirty, it looked the same. The red couch was still in its place and it smelled as she had always remembered. She looked to the place where she used to sit; she took her seat and positioned herself in front of the mic.   
  
"I'm Shady Lane and you're listening to Radio Free Roscoe!" She said, smiling.   
  
She spent a few hours there. She looked at her watch and realized the time; she left to go meet Audrey at Mickey's.

****

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter Eight

****

Goodbyes and Fresh Starts

Chapter Eight

Lily walked into Mickey's noticing it hadn't changed much since she had last been there. She spotted Audrey sitting in a booth sipping coffee out of a famous Mickey's mug.   
  
"Hey!" Lily said; Audrey got up and they hugged.   
  
"It's so good to see you, Lil," Audrey said. "So are you and Ray still together?"   
  
"Me an...and Ray?" Lily replied, "Actually no, but that's one of the reasons I came home. I want to win him back, Audrey. Will you help me?"   
  
"Of course I will; I remember the way he looked at you and how you looked at him. It was true love; you two were meant to be, he's your soulmate," Audrey said.   
  
"There's one thing though." Lily said. "He has a girlfriend…Katie."   
  
"That should be no problem girl." Audrey laughed. "I can help!"   
  
Lily didn't know that Ray had broken up with Katie. She didn't stay at Mickey's long. She wanted to get home to see her dad before he went to bed, so she left early. Audrey had wanted to stay, saying she would walk home. Audrey sat alone, looking up occasionally; she heard the door open and looked up to see if it was anyone she knew. It was none other then Robbie, Travis and Ray. Wow, she hadn't seen them in years. They hadn't changed much, last she heard though Travis was in London. They saw her staring at them and approached her.   
  
"These seats taken?" Robbie asked.   
  
"Oh, hey guys, no please join me." She said not taking her eyes off of Travis. "So, you, I thought you left for London."   
  
Travis smiled, seeing her brought up so many good memories. "I did but London wasn't for me. I came back and I plan to attend TU this fall."   
  
"TU?" she asked. "I'm going there too!"   
  
"That's great!" He replied, suddenly realizing that he and Audrey weren't the only two there.   
  
"So Ray, Robbie, your show, it's great!" Audrey exclaimed.   
  
"Really? You think?" Robbie asked.   
  
"Cool, we're still working on making it better, but thanks Audrey, it means a lot to us that you listen." Ray said.   
  
"So you guys just missed Lily." Audrey told them.   
  
"Lily? She was here?" Ray asked.   
  
"Don't act so surprised, Brennan. She got in earlier today and gave me a ring; she looks great and she seems happy." Audrey replied.   
  
"Great," he mumbled.   
  
"So how's your girlfriend, what's her name?" Audrey asked.   
  
"Katie and we broke up," Ray replied.   
  
"Oh, really? I'm sorry to hear that." Audrey lied.   
  
"I'm sure you are, Audrey." Ray replied.   
  
"So, Aud," Robbie began, "You going to Lily's concert on Friday?"   
  
"Wouldn't miss it." She smiled, "I assume you're going too, Trav?"   
  
"Sure am!" He replied. "Say, you wouldn't want to go together, would you?"   
  
"Like a date?" She asked.   
  
"Well it wouldn't have to be but..." He replied.   
  
"I'd love to Travis, thanks for asking." She told him.   
  
"Listen, I really have to get going; I've been sitting here since like six and I promised my parents I wouldn't be late getting home. By the way, Ray, just in case you're wondering, Lily is single. She and Charlie broke up weeks ago." Audrey said getting up. "Ta ta for now, call me Trav?"   
  
"Sure thing!" Travis replied.  
  
They watched Audrey leave and as soon as Ray could no longer see her, he jumped in.   
  
"Did you hear that? Lily and Charlie broke up!" He said.  
  
"Yea, that's great! No Katie and no Charlie to stand in the way of true love." Robbie replied.  
  
"So what exactly is your plan to win her back Ray?" Travis asked.  
  
"I don't know but I'll think of something." He replied.  
  
"It's got to be good, Ray." Robbie said, "Something that says _I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you._"   
  
"I know; I don't know what I plan to do yet but I will...soon enough." Ray replied.  
  
Later that night, Lily was getting ready to go to bed when her phone rang. She picked it up.   
  
"So, Lil, I ran into the guys at Mickey's after you left and you'll never believe it!" Audrey began.   
  
"You saw Ray? How does he look?" Lily asked excitedly.   
  
"Never mind that," Audrey began, "Ray and Katie broke up and he acted surprised when I told him he had just missed you."   
  
"Wait…like surprised as in a good way or surprised in an oh-that's-nice-Lily's-back kind of way?" Lily asked.   
  
"His face said Wow-Lily's-back-Wonderful kind of way, in other words, he is glad you're back!" Audrey replied.  
  
"Really, so you think I have a chance?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, yea," Audrey said. "You want this and I know he does too. This is good, Lily!"   
  
"What should I say to him?" Lily asked.   
  
"I think you need to wait till the concert to say anything. I was thinking, oh dedicate a song to him, but don't say it's for him specifically, just say something like _this song goes out to someone in the audience who means the world to me._" Audrey said   
  
"Do you think that'll work?" Lily asked.   
  
"Yea, I mean, who wouldn't want a song dedicated to them? It's perfect; it says _I love you_ without actually saying _I love you_." Audrey told her.  
  
Lily smiled, "You're right; it's perfect! I'm going to do just that, thanks Audrey!"   
  
"Anytime!" Audrey said.

The two of them hung up; Lily went to bed. Back at Ray's place, he was pacing the floor trying to come up with a way to tell Lily how he felt. After hours, he finally came up with the perfect idea. Nothing in the world made more sense to him than being with Lily. And if Audrey was trying to hint to him that Lily felt the same way, he was going to spend the money he had been saving to buy Lily a ring. He was going to ask her to marry him!****

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	9. Chapter Nine

Goodbyes and Fresh Starts

Chapter Nine

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ray?" Robbie asked as he followed Ray around the jewelry store.   
  
"For the last time, Robbie, YES!" Ray said.   
  
"This is big, Ray," Travis started, "This could be your whole future."   
  
"I know, Travis, but you guys have to believe me when I say, this is it, she's the one I want to spend my life with. It's always been her." Ray said.   
  
"But what if she says no?" Robbie asked.  
  
"She won't." Travis said.  
  
Both guys looked at him. "What do you know, Swami?" Ray asked.  
  
"I talked to Audrey last night and from the sounds of it, Lily has plans of her own to win you back." Travis said.  
  
"What? Audrey actually said that?" Ray asked.  
  
"Not exactly, she hinted at it; so I think you have a pretty good chance at this, Ray," he told him.   
  
"This is awesome!" Robbie said.  
  
"You're telling me!" Ray smiled.  
  
They scoured the store for an hour until Ray came upon the most beautiful ring he ever laid his eyes on. It was a simple 1/4 carat marquis cut ring set in white gold. He would have liked platinum but he couldn't afford that at the time, so he settled on the white gold. It was perfect; Lily would love it.   
  
"What do you guys think of this one?" Ray asked Travis and Robbie.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful!" Robbie said.  
  
"That's definitely the one Ray!" Travis said.  
  
"I think so, too, I'm getting it." He replied.  
  
He pointed the ring out to the salesman who wrapped the ring up in a box and handed it to Ray. "She's one very lucky woman."   
  
"No, I'm the lucky one," Ray replied smiling.  
  
The concert was the next night; Ray was so excited. Lily was just as excited. She was in her room with Audrey rehearsing what she was going to do the next night.  
  
"Like that?" Lily asked holding her guitar.   
  
"Almost, try not to smile so much. Be more serious like this, _And this song goes out to someone in the audience who means the world to me; you know who you are._" Audrey said, all serious and with a lot of heart in the words she spoke.  
  
"Ok so like this? _And this song goes out to someone in the audience who means the world to me; you know who you are._" Lily said, with more seriousness and feeling.  
  
"Perfect!" Audrey said, "I think you're ready!"  
  
"Thanks so much for your help," Lily began, "I can't believe I have been here since Monday and haven't seen Ray yet. Yet he hasn't attempted to see me either; maybe he doesn't want to."  
  
"He does; trust me, Lil. I've talked to Travis everyday this week and he wants to see you. He wanted to come over on Tuesday but Travis and Robbie restrained him. They refuse to let him see you till Friday, and from what I hear, he has a surprise for you!" Audrey said.  
  
"He does?" Lily shouted, "What is it?"  
  
"I don't know; all I know is that it's great and you're going to love it." Audrey replied.  
  
Lily sighed and smiled. "Ray always knows what to do; I just hope he likes my gift as much as I will like his."  
  
"He will." Audrey said, "It comes from your heart, who could not love that?"  
  
"So," Lily began, "Travis?"

"I don't know." Audrey sighed, "I never stopped caring about him; I mean I kinda just left, without saying as much as a goodbye. I'm surprised he talked to me."  
  
"He still cares Aud. He never stopped. He compared every girl he dated to you, you meant the world to him." Lily replied.  
  
"And you mean the world to Ray; his eyes light up at the name Lily." Audrey said.  
  
Lily sighed again and thought of Ray. They were made for each other; she felt like he was the reason she was put on this earth. She could never love anyone the way she loves Ray. The past few years had been rough on both of them but this time she knew that she was going to do everything possible to make this work. She wasn't going to let him go ever again. She wanted to grow old and grey with him.   
  
"So I'm gonna jet, Lil." Audrey said, "I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
Wait, I have one back stage pass and I want you to have it." Lily said.  
  
"Really? Are you sure?" Audrey asked.   
  
"Yes! I want you there for me, for reassurance." Lily replied.  
  
"Thanks, Lil," Audrey said hugging her. "If everything goes as planned, you and Ray will be a couple again and if things go my way, Travis and I will be a couple again."  
  
"They will, Aud!" Lily said, "I'll see to it that you are together again."  
  
"Don't worry about me," Audrey began, "Just think about what lies ahead for you and Ray. After that's settled, we can work on me and Travis!"  
  
"Bye!" Lily said as Audrey disappeared out her bedroom door.

**REVIEW PLEASE??**


	10. Chapter Ten

Goodbyes and Fresh Starts

Chapter Ten

It was the morning of the concert, Lily woke up a bit nervous but she was confident. Lily paced the floor of her room; she was ready to do what she planned to do tonight. She just didn't know what she was going to tell Eduardo about not going back to LA. She decided to call him then and explain the situation to him; it was early and he flew in late the night before to be there for the concert. She dialed his number.  
  
"Hello?" He answered.  
  
"Ed, Hi, it's me Lily," she began.  
  
"Hey Lily! How are you? Ready for tonight?" He asked.   
  
"I'm fine and yes, I'm ready. There's just one thing I want to talk to you about." She said.  
  
"Then talk, I'm all ears." He replied.  
  
"It's about LA, I'm not going back. I know you guys invested a lot into me but my heart isn't in LA and I'm willing to give up everything I've worked for, to be here where I belong." She said.  
  
"Ah..." he began, "Charlie forewarned me about this."  
  
"He did?" Lily said, a bit angry; she had wanted to do this on her own.  
  
"He very much so did," Eduardo stated. "But here's the deal, I've talked it over with everyone and they agree, you're heart isn't in it back in LA but we all believe in you. So we've discussed things with a record company in Toronto, not to far from here, we sent them your demo and they loved it. They're coming to the show tonight and they want to sign you on with them."  
  
"Are you serious?" Lily shouted. "This is great!"  
  
"I know all you want is to be happy, Lily, and I hope that this helps you out." He said, "I've got to go. I'll see you tonight and good luck, not just with the show, but with that boy you so dearly love."  
  
"How do you know about Ray?" Lily questioned him.  
  
"It's not hard to tell when one is in love." He stated. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks Ed!" Lily replied, "Bye."   
  
She hung up the phone. It went easier then she thought it would. Not only would Ray be hers again but she was going to sign on with a new Record Company, one here in Canada so she could be closer to Ray and everyone else. She was so happy she almost screamed.  
  
Ray woke up very happy and refreshed. He was nervous; he knew that there was a chance Lily would say no but Travis had assured him that Lily would say yes and they would all be one big happy family again! He couldn't wait to see Lily. It was still early and he had to work later that afternoon, but with all the excitement in the air he couldn't sleep. He got out of bed and pulled out a box from underneath his bed. He pulled out a photo album that Lily had made and gave to him the last Christmas before they broke up. He opened up the album, thumbed through the pictures, and stopped at one in particular and smiled. It was one of him and Lily that her dad had taken the night of their six-month anniversary. She looked beautiful; her hair fell down around her and she was wearing a pale blue sweater that had made her eyes sparkle. His head rested on her shoulder and he had his arms around her waist; they both had smiles plastered on their faces. He thought back to that night; he had spent all day planning the evening. He had made a picnic basket full of their favorite foods; he had two blankets, one to sit on and one to wrap up in. He remembered it was chilly that night; he took her to the Roscoe observation deck where they had a picnic. He thought back to that night.  
  
"Wow, Ray, it's beautiful!" Lily shivered, "It's a little cold."  
  
"That's why I brought this." Ray replied, pulling out the extra blanket he had packed; he wrapped it around her.  
  
"Thanks," Lily said.  
  
She looked into his eyes and their lips met; it had been one of the most spine tingling kisses they had ever shared.  
  
"I wish we could stay like this forever." Ray smiled.  
  
"Me too," Lily replied. "I love you, Ray."  
  
"I love you too, my precious Lily." He said,   
  
That had been the first time that they told one another that they loved each other. He would never forget that night but it was time for new memories and he hoped tonight would be just as memorable as that night had been. He pulled the picture out of it's plastic and set it next to the box that held the ring. He was going to give her the picture tonight to show he that he loves her and never forgets a moment he has spent with her. He spent the rest of the morning watching TV before he headed to work. When he got to the station Robbie and Travis were there.   
  
"Hey guys," Ray chirped.  
  
"So today is the "big" day; are you ready?" Robbie asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be!" Ray replied.  
  
"Travis is going to sit in with us today; is that cool?" Robbie asked.  
  
"Yes," Ray replied, "The more the merrier!"  
  
"Ok, get ready." Robbie said, handing Travis a pair of headphones and slipping his on. "We're on in 5...4...3...2…" he singled one finger.  
  
"Good afternoon, Roscoe! You're listening to The Brennan and McGrath show! Today we have our very good friend, Travis, sitting in with us and today's topic is…what is our topic, McGrath?" Ray said.  
  
"Today's topic is love; it seems to be in the air." Robbie said, "So Ray, Travis, what do you guys have to say about love?"  
  
"Love is a many splendored thing." Ray said.  
  
"Love conquers all!" Travis exclaimed.   
  
"And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen." Robbie said, "We'll be back after a few of these "love" songs; enjoy!"  
  
He flipped a few buttons and the music played.  
  
Lily sat in her room with Audrey and they listened to Ray, Robbie, and Travis go on about love and what it means to them. They took a few calls, talked some more, played music and it went on like that for hours.  
  
"Ray is still the goofy guy I know and love." Lily said.  
  
"Yea and Travis is still that weird, buddha-quoting weirdo I know and love!" Audrey replied.  
  
The two girls giggled as they listened to the rest of the show. There was less then six hours left till show time. _This is it,_ she said to herself, _it's now or never._

**Thanks so much for the reviews, hope you like this part! Send me a note!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

****

Goodbyes and Fresh Starts

Chapter Eleven

The club buzzed with sound of people talking, music played loudly in the background. In less then 20 minutes Lily would be on stage, playing her music; she looked off the side of the stage, still no sign of Ray.   
  
"I don't think he's coming, Audrey." Lily said worried.   
  
"He'll be here, Lily, you need to calm down, here sit." Audrey demanded, "Drink this."  
  
Lily took the bottle of mineral water from Audrey and took a drink. "It's gonna be ok, Lily, settle down, he'll be here."  
  
"There, now don't you feel better already?" Audrey asked.  
  
"Not really, I'm nervous." Lily replied.  
  
"We've been over this like a zillion times girl, you're so ready to do this." She said as she glanced out into the crowd. "There's Travis, Robbie, and that Becki girl; I'll go see where Ray is. Stay here, relax." Audrey said.  
  
She made her way through the crowd and stopped when she reached the three. "Ok so Lily is majorly freaking out, where is Ray?"  
  
"He's coming." Travis said reassuringly "Girl you need to relax."  
  
"Relax?" Audrey shouted, "I have a girl about to have a break down backstage because she's afraid he's not going to show up, so don't tell me to relax!"   
  
"You want me to talk to her?" Robbie asked.  
  
"You can try." Audrey said, taking off her stage pass and handing it to him. "Here, take this."  
  
"Wait here, Beck," Robbie said, taking the pass. "I'll be right back."  
  
He pushed his way through the herd of people, flashed the pass and went to find Lily, who was almost in tears.  
  
"Lil?" Robbie began, "Are you ok?"  
  
"No," she said, tears falling down her face. "He isn't coming is he?"

"What? No, of course he's coming, I'm sure of it. He's Ray, he never makes his appearance timely!" Robbie assured her.  
  
"Does he love me Rob?" Lily asked through tears.  
  
"He does Lil." Robbie stated, "More then anything in the world."  
  
Robbie looked out into the crowd and spotted Audrey off to the side of the stage arguing with a bouncer.  
  
"Uh," Robbie said, "Audrey's on a mission, I better go."   
  
Robbie left Lily and caught up with Audrey. Lily watched them; Robbie handed Audrey back her pass and moments later Audrey was backstage with Lily.  
  
"He's here Lily, you can relax now." Audrey told Lily.   
  
"He is?" Lily half shouted.  
  
"Yes, now you go on in 5, are you ready?" Audrey asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Lily replied.  
  
Back in the crowd the guys and Becki were settling into their seats, they were in the front row.  
  
"Where were you Ray?" Robbie asked.  
  
"I got held back, I fell asleep and woke up late, did you think I wasn't going to show?" Ray asked.  
  
"We knew you would show but Lily was having a breakdown because she thought you wouldn't show." Travis said.  
  
"I wouldn't miss this, Lily's first show, the night I ask her to spend the rest of her life with me; I so wouldn't miss it. You guys need to chill!" Ray said.  
  
"How can you be so calm?" Robbie asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just am." Ray cooly replied.   
  
"Ok guys, shhh it's starting!" Travis said.

****

Please read and review!!


	12. Chapter Twelve

****

Goodbyes and Fresh Starts

Chapter Twelve

The lights in the club dimmed, the noise suddenly hushed, and a figure appeared on stage; it was the club owner.   
  
"Thank you all for coming! Tonight we have a very special guest here at Juicy's for the first time, and her first official live performance, Roscoe's very own Lily Randall, give it up!" The guy said.  
  
Lily appeared on stage with her guitar slung over her shoulder. The lights were bright; she looked to her right where Audrey stood on the side of the stage and smiled. She looked into the crowd and spotted Ray, Travis and Robbie; she smiled again. The audience applauded and hollered at her. She sat down on the stool that was placed in the middle of the stage for her.   
  
"Thank you all for coming tonight. This is actually the first time I have performed these songs live; they mean a lot to me and it means a lot to me that you all came. I want to personally thank my good friends Audrey, Travis, Robbie, and Ray, thank you for supporting me and my dreams." She began to play the first few chords of the song and put her heart and soul into the performance.   
  
She sang a few songs; she planned to save the one she wrote for Ray till the end. Halfway through the little concert, she took a 30-minute break. She walked off stage, red from the heat and slightly sweaty.  
  
"So?" Lily said.  
  
"You were fantastic, Lil!" Audrey smiled, "The audience loves you!"  
  
"Really, you think?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes!" Audrey exclaimed.   
  
"I was so nervous, then I got out there and saw Ray and everything went away. I sang my heart out for him." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah! And he is enjoying it," Audrey said, as she pointed for Lily to look out at the guys.  
  
Ray was smiling and having a conversation with Travis. Robbie came back shortly with bottles of water for the two guys.  
  
"So what do you think so far?" Robbie asked Ray while handing him and Travis the water.  
  
"She's great, Rob, absolutely beautiful! She hasn't changed at all, she's still my little Lily!" Ray said.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," Travis said. "You can tell she's worked hard for this, and let me let you in on a little secret, the best is yet to come."  
  
"Travis!" Robbie said, "Shhh!"  
  
"What?" Ray asked, "What do you mean the best is yet to come?"  
  
"You'll see, Ray, be patient!" Travis smiled; he looked to his side and noticed Audrey waving him over. "Excuse me, fellas, my lady calls!"

Travis walked over to Audrey.  
  
"What's up?" Travis asked.  
  
"How is Ray liking it?" she asked.  
  
"He is loving it, Audrey, it's been perfect so far!" Travis replied.  
  
"So does he know?" she asked.   
  
"Know what?" Travis smiled.  
  
"Tell me you didn't tell him, Travis," Audrey said.  
  
"I didn't." Travis lied; he didn't tell him what it was, he told him that the best was yet to come.   
  
"Good, cause this means a lot to Lily and I don't want you to ruin it." Audrey said.  
  
"I won't," Travis assured her.  
  
"I wanna be with you when she does it, Trav." Audrey said.  
  
"You do?" Travis said a bit surprised.  
  
"Yea, cause what Ray and Lily feel for each other, I feel the same way with you." Audrey replied.  
  
"I feel it too." Travis said, leaning in to kiss Audrey.  
  
Audrey pulled away. "Save it for the finale, Strong! Save me a seat and I'll see you soon."  
  
Travis smiled and watched as Audrey walked back to her spot on the side of the stage. He returned to his seat to find Ray practicing on Becki what he was going to say to Lily; Robbie was laughing.  
  
"Shut-up Robbie!" Becki said, matter-of-factly, "This means a lot to Ray. So tell me again, Ray; what are you going to say?"   
  
"Umm, ok, Lily, I love you, will you marry me?" Ray said nervously.  
  
"No!" Becki shouted. "Ray, this is the woman you spent the last few years of your life with. You have known her forever. You need to be more heartfelt, tell her how you really feel, try again."  
  
"Ok, umm. Lily, we have been a part of each other's lives for as long as I can remember. You have stuck by me through everything, even the times when I wasn't so pleasant to be around. We shared everything together, our first dance, our first kiss, and I want you to know that I loved you then, I love you now, and I will love you for many more tomorrows to come. Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?" He said.   
  
"Better," Becki said.   
  
"Better?" Ray asked. "That's how I feel. I don't need to come up with some long line of words to tell her how I feel; I think I love you will do just fine."  
  
"If that's how you want it, then fine, I can't make you say something you don't want to." She replied.  
  
"Settle down ,Beck," Robbie said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Let Ray do it his way, this is his night."  
  
"You're right." Becki said, "I'm sorry, Ray."   
  
"It's ok, you just want it to be perfect." Ray said.  
  
"I do, and however you decide to do it, it will be perfect." She smiled.  
  
The people around them quieted down and Lily walked back onto stage and took her seat on the stool once again. The crowd went wild.  
  
"Thank you," Lily smiled. "I'm glad you all stuck around to see me during the second half; this is a big one for me and I hope you will all stick around to celebrate with me afterwards."  
  
Ray smiled up at Lily and she smiled back down. She situated herself in her seat and began to strum her guitar taking everyone into the next part of the show. The crowd loved her, she was great; she knew how to work it. She was getting excited for the big ending and she was glad that all of her friends had come to support her. She finished the second half of her set and took a five-minute break, then she planned to be back on stage to show Ray how she really felt about him.  
  
"Here," Audrey said, handing Lily some water.  
  
"Thanks!" she replied.   
  
"So this is it." Audrey said, "Are you ready?"  
  
"It's now or never!" Lily replied.  
  
"Lily?" a voice shouted, "Time to finish up!"  
  
"Ok wish me luck, Audrey!" Lily said.  
  
"You don't need it." Audrey smiled at her.  
  
Lily took one last breath in and walked back onto the stage.  
  
"Ok, I just want to say thank you all again for coming; it means so much to me. I have just one last song I want to sing. I wrote it a few months ago for someone very special to me; he is in the audience tonight, you know who you are, this one is for you, and I love you."  
  
Ray smiled and gave Lily his full attention.  
  
She began playing the song on her guitar and singing; she put her heart and soul into the song. She watched Ray as she sang; his eyes twinkled and he winked at her to let her know she had his attention. The song was about five minutes long; as it ended, the loud noise of applause and whistles filled the club. Lily once again thanked the audience and walked off stage.

The club owner appeared back on stage. "And that, my friends, was the very talented Lily Randall. Let's give her one more round of applause." The crowd began to applaud again. "Before you all go, we have a surprise for Lily. Are you ready?" he said, looking out at Ray. Ray nodded and climbed up on stage.  
  
"Hi," Ray began, "I'm Ray Brennan, many of you may know me from the Brennan & McGrath show. I am here tonight for another reason. I have known Lily Randall, practically all my life, so Lily if you would please join me on stage."  
  
Lily gave Audrey a what's-going-on look; Audrey smiled and nodded from the audience for Lily to go on to the stage. Lily walked nervously across the stage to where Ray was standing. Ray took her hand in his and smiled at her. Lily looked out at Travis, Audrey, and Robbie, who all had smiles on their faces. _What was going on,_ she thought to herself.  
  
"Now, Lily, you may be wondering what I'm doing and why I asked you to join me tonight; I will tell you." Ray paused for a moment. "Lily Randall, I love you, I always have, and I always will, so I want to ask you, will you please do me the honor and marry me?"  
  
He pulled the ring and picture he had planned on giving her out of his pocket and presented them to Lily. Tears began to stream down her face. She looked at the picture for a moment, reflecting on their past; she then looked at the ring. Finally, she looked to Ray, who also had tears forming in his eyes. She was speechless. It seemed to Ray like a lifetime had passed before Lily answered. She was shocked; she knew he had planned something but this was just amazing!  
  
A lump formed in Lily's throat; she swallowed and said to Ray, "Yes! Yes! I will!" Ray slipped the ring on Lily's finger.  
  
The audience started the applause and whistles again. Ray smiled at Lily and leaned in closer to her; he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. It was the most amazing kiss the both of them have ever shared. They pulled apart and intertwined their fingers in one another's and looked out into the audience. Travis had embraced Audrey in a kiss and Robbie was kissing Becki. They turned to one another again and looked deep into each other's eyes and smiled. Everything had turned out perfect for both Lily and Ray; they loved each other and they both knew this time was it. Nothing could ever tear them apart again. Love truly conquers all.   
  
"I love you forever, Ray." Lily said, snuggling up to him.  
  
"I love you too, my dear Lily." Ray smiled.   
  
**The End**

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed reading this story! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story, I appreciate all of your kind words.


End file.
